


AJ and the Alpha

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "adoptive" father Stiles, Detective Derek, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack, Werewolf Bonds, Werewolf baby, Written in 2012, death during childbirth, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: Stiles comes home with a werewolf baby.When Stiles' son is kidnapped, Derek (Stiles' ex) and Lydia are on the team assigned to finding AJ.Will Stiles every get AJ back? What about Detective Derek?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2012, and found it in my WIP docs. 
> 
> Currently on indefinite hiatus. I was very passionate about this story idea at one point, maybe I'll come back to it sometime.

"Scott!" Stiles yells out, trying to get his attention, as he crosses the airport barrier pushing his cart. They hug tightly, smiling emphatically as Allison slowly gets out of the car.

"Oh my God! Look at you! You are so pregnant!" Stiles exclaims, cooing at her child-heavy belly before pulling her into a delicate embrace. He punches Scott in the arm without looking when he pulls away, but when he doesn't respond he turns to see why.

"What is that?" Scott is gaping at the luggage cart apprehensively.

"Uh. Scott, Allison, I have a sort of confession to make, this is Andrew Joseph Nathaniel Stilinski. or AJ for short. He's sort of my son. Except not really. Long story short, he's my son in the eyes of everything legal. So yeah. I'm going to take care of him and raise him. Yeah... so... okay, good." Stiles word-vomits as he lifts car seat into his hand. "Uh... Look at it as training for when your little one shows up, ok? Now. Help with the luggage, please?"

Scott puts Stiles' suitcases into the car and closes the trunk while Stiles straps in the car seat.

"So, what's the deal man," Scott says when they're all buckled up in the car.

"Do you really want to know?" Stiles looks at him quizzically, eyebrow furrowed.

"Yes, I want to know! You go away to college, visit all of three times, tell me you're _gay_ and now you have a BABY?" Scott's eyes shimmer golden in frustration.

"Uh. Yeah. So you know your hairy little problem? It sort of caught up with me at college. You remember my friend Emily? Anyway, her boyfriend, Tristan, was a werewolf too. He disappeared after sleeping with her. When she finally admitted that she was pregnant, it was too late for an abortion and so she had to have the baby, but knowing what the kid would... _could_ be, I convinced her not to give it up for adoption. And let me tell you, that took a whole lot of creative lying so as not to let the figurative cat out of the figurative bag, as they say. I told her I'd help her raise it- that she could put me down as the father. She had a really hard time with her pregnancy and even with all my research, I couldn't find the right way to care for her. And I couldn't call Derek- given our history." Stiles sighs sadly as he remembers those long days where they'd sit on the bathroom floor because Emily would have such horrible morning sickness she couldn't stand up afterward. He remembers the number of times he starts dialing Derek's phone number with shaky fingers when Emily would start seizing but she'd snap out of it and the doctors could see no sign of any brain trauma when they'd finally make it out to the hospital.

"When AJ was born, Em was way too weak to push him out and she had to have a c-section. But whatever was wrong with her- it created complications, I don't know exactly what happened, but I think the doctors said that her blood wouldn't clot properly. So she-" Stiles shakes his head, tears filling his eyes, and he refuses to cry. Not here. "He was so tiny when he was born, Scott. I thought he would break if anyone touched him, and even now he's underweight, but he's growing bigger and becoming stronger every day. Dad's the one who suggested I come back. I don't think I could do this on my own. I can stay with Dad and he'll help, obviously, but apart from him, you guys are the closest thing to family that I have and I hope that you will help me take care of him."

"Stiles..." Scott's eyebrows furrow. "of course, we'll- you're my best friend. Of course, we'll help, but if AJ is a werewolf, we're going to have to tell Derek. And you know he's going to have to become a part of the pack. But it could take months to figure out whether or not he's a werewolf."

"I know. I know. That is also part of the reason I came back. Of all the werewolves I've ever known. He's the _only_ one I could ever trust to be my son's Alpha. I know he won't be happy that I'm back, but he'll be happy I took care of AJ, that I didn't abandon him without a family. I know he will. And I don't know enough about werewolves to take care of him on my own. Whatever our difference may have been, I know he will care for this baby even if he couldn't care for-" Stiles wipes furiously at his eyes just as they pull into the driveway of his dad's house.

Scott grabs Stiles' hand when he jumps out of the car as soon as it stops and yanks open the trunk. Stiles looks up at him, eyes wide, still wet and swimming with emotion, as he is pulled into a hug and he lets out an audible sob, allowing him to take comfort in his best and oldest friend for a minute. He steels himself and pulls back. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I promise. Let's get everyone inside, I think I know where my old bassinet is stored, so you're going to have to help me set it up."

Allison takes AJ into the house as Stiles and Scott unload the car and take his stuff to his old bedroom. They then go to the garage, look for the bassinet and set it up in his old room. Gone were the posters, comic books and all the things that had made it his room, the walls are now painted a light gray, and even though Stiles is the one that had initiated the change, he still can't help the tug in his belly when he realizes this is no longer _his_ home.

When they're back downstairs Allison is making fart noises on AJ's tummy, while AJ has his chubby hand on her cheek and is laughing like a goof. Stiles can't help the warmth at fills his heart and he can't help but be glad that Allison and Scott are still together, even after all these years and all the stuff they've been through.

* * *

It's been a week since Stiles has been in Beacon Hills. His boxes had arrived at 7 a.m. that day, so Scott came over to help him move them into the corner of the garage where the rest of his things were packed away.

"Derek said he'd stop by today to meet AJ. Have you told your dad about us yet?" Scott asks from where he is playing with the infant on the island in the kitchen while Stiles makes bacon and eggs. Frankly, Stiles is surprised that Derek hadn't shown up earlier. He is fairly certain that Derek's known he was in town the day, if not the hour Stiles came in.

"Uh, No. Not yet, but I will. I need to. When I spoke with him last night I realized that he deserves an explanation because I didn't mean to leave him behind, and I think that's what I did. Did Derek say if I shouldn't be around because I really think I should be? Especially the first time AJ meets him. I don't want him growling and scaring him. Did he say when, or do I have to sit around and wait for him?" Stiles is a little flustered at the prospect of seeing Derek, but there really isn't much he can do.

"Uh. I don't know. Did you get that job yet?" Scott deflects.

"Um. No. I only applied for it three days ago. I do have an interview next week though, so that's good!"

"I'm sure you'll get it, I mean, I know you didn't have the smoothest time at school, academically, socially or administratively, but they can't deny that you are a brilliant mastermind. And since Mr. Harris was institutionalized- the place has really shaped up! I just can't believe that you want to be a history teacher." Scott makes a disgusted face at Stiles who just shrugs.

"Well, you're a mechanic. Talk about stereotypes!" Stiles snipes back with a playful grin and turns back to the spluttering bacon.

Breakfast is eaten in silence and Stiles wonders when it became common place for _them_ to run out of things to say. He wishes Allison were here because then it wouldn't be as awkward, but weekly breakfast with her family was one of the terms of their marriage. There may be a hunter-werewolf alliance, but that doesn't mean that Allison isn't a hunter and Scott isn't a werewolf. Although if push came to shove, everyone knows that Allison would be on her husband's side, which probably makes her more pack than a hunter.

The door-bell ringing pulls Stiles out of his musings, but Scott's grumbles and moves to open the door before Stiles can even put AJ's bottle down.

"Why don't you guys talk, I'm going to start moving those boxes to the garage," Scott mumbles as he grabs the last piece of bacon on his plate and leaves out the back-door. Derek is looking at Stiles with a pensive look that he's having a hard time deciphering.

"Uh, Hey Derek." Stiles waves at him from his safe place across the kitchen island. He can see Derek's nose twitch and he wonders what Derek smells. He takes a small step back when Derek starts moving towards him but catches himself before he lets his weakness show. AJ is babbling nonsensically in his ear and when Derek stretches his arms out for the infant, Stiles holds him just a little tighter before handing him to Derek.

AJ starts crying immediately and Stiles moves forward to take him away, but Derek's warning growl make him halt mid-motion. Derek presses his nose to AJ's cheek and hums at him and all of a sudden AJ stops. His chubby hand flies up to catch Derek's nose and a laugh bubbles out of him. Stiles watches in awe as AJ's nose twitches and Derek presses his own nose against the baby's. The growl that tumbles out of AJ surprises Stiles. When Derek hums at it, eyes closed and AJ nuzzles his face, Stiles' heart skips a beat. The surge of emotions running through Stiles' heart makes him move towards the pair. When Stiles is close by, AJ's face turns towards him and he giggles contentedly in Derek's arms, still reaching out to a hand to Stiles even though he makes no effort to actually move towards him. AJ is completely mesmerized by Derek, and when Stiles reaches out to take him, the tiny growl he lets out scares him a little. Derek nuzzles AJ again and hands him to Stiles. When their hands brush as they get AJ settled in Stiles' arms, Stiles feels the electricity that's always buzzed between them spark, and he takes startled step backward, cooing at AJ, desperate for a distraction.

"He's a werewolf. It's strange for a pup so young to be so- wolf-like, it usually takes months. Don't take the growl personally, he recognizes me as his Alpha, and so he's going to be drawn to me." Derek's voice startles him. "He isn't yours, is he? He doesn't smell like he's yours even though he smells of you. But you, you smell like you're his." Stiles stares at Derek, uncomprehending, but tells him the story of AJ's life- conception to the point when Derek walked into his kitchen. Derek hums at him and he is unsure of what it means.

"Well, I'm going to have see him regularly if he's going to be a part of the pack. And I need you understand that although you may not agree with my methods, he is a werewolf and I am his alpha so my word will trump yours if such an issue arose. You made your stance very clear when you left, but if this child makes you question it, you need to come tell me because regardless of the past, I do not want you to be putting yourself in harms way. Especially, if we don't know if you're on our side. You do not smell like pack, we will not instinctively protect you." Stiles nods at him, attempting a smile. He is surprised however when Derek pulls him into a hug, his nose buried in Stiles' neck for a very long second before he is released. "Scott told me you plan on telling your father everything. While I'd rather he not know my business, if he's going to be the grandfather of my youngest pack-mate I understand the need for him to know. I'd like to be there when you do tell him, but if you'd rather I not be there, I understand."

Stiles nods. "Would you like to come over for dinner? I was thinking of telling him tonight, rip the band-aid off, as they say."

Derek grunts in the affirmative before handing AJ over to Stiles. When Derek moves away, AJ fidgets and looks like he's about to cry, but Stiles hugs him close and he settles just as Stiles hears the front-door close.

* * *

Sophomore year had been a crazy roller-coaster ride with the whole Kanima episode and Peter Hale's resurrection and it hadn't changed much their Junior year. For one, Jackson was still the Kanima even though Derek and Dr. Deaton had managed to sever the bond between him and his original master. Derek had gone out of his way to make Jackson a part of the pack, and while there were still many issues that he needed to deal with, he was finally starting to feel like he had a family. And for another, they'd finally figured out that Lydia wasn't a werewolf, but a banshee and her break up with Jackson and subsequent attack by Peter Hale had caused the prophetic visions she'd see. When Peter Hale was resurrected, Derek through sheer force of will (and a little help from his pack) had managed to subdue and behead him, but this time instead of taking chances, his body was burned in a wolfsbane fire.

By their senior year, Danny had gotten involved with the pack because of Jackson, who had become a hybrid wolf-lizard. When Jackson finally admitted how he felt to Danny, the conflict and the pull he felt towards both him and Lydia; Danny and Lydia had gotten him drunk and fucked him, the three of them had been fairly inseparable since then. Finally feeling complete with the pack, and his newfound mates, Jackson was able to shake off the last bits of darkness that clung to his soul, and Derek had never been prouder. The day Jackson had shifted into a wolf, no slitted eyes or scales, Stiles could have sworn he saw Derek tear up.

It was their senior year, after years of rebuilding the pack each time it fell apart when Derek kissed him for the first time. They'd finally finished building the house and Isaac and Erica had insisted on a Christmas celebration and so Derek, the big softie, had given in. There were stockings along the mantle for everyone in the pack and when Isaac smiled, big and genuine, when he opened the picture frame with a painting of the pack in it, Derek and Stiles had both needed to take a breath, and they'd headed for the kitchen.

"You're both under the mistletoe!" Scott had yelled, pointing and laughing, and the pack gathered around them while they tried their best to avoid looking at each other.

"Kiss him!" Allison egged on, Jackson bent to whisper something in Danny's ear and when Stiles turned his face to ask Derek what he was saying, a pair of lips were pressing against his own. Derek's eyes flew open and Stiles' eyes had widened, before they both snapped their eyes shut, Derek sucking gently on Stiles' lower lip. When they finally drew apart, the pack, except for Boyd, had deserted them. "I think she'd meant on the cheek" he shrugged, unhelpfully, and Stiles had blushed all the way down to his toes, he was sure. Derek had entwined their fingers together, and tugged him closer, smiling brightly at him before leaning in for another kiss.

Stiles started taking on even more of a leadership role after that, but after a particularly nasty battle that put the Argents and Derek on opposite sides; Allison torn between the two and moving further way from the pack, it all came crashing down.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" Stiles clutches his chest with a gasp as he jumps back, startled. Derek's eyes glint in the darkness of his room.

"Jesus! Derek! Are you crazy? My dad's at home, with a shotgun! What are you even talking about?" Stiles takes off this jacket and drapes it over the back of his desk chair.

"The Argents, Stiles! Are you insane?" Derek growls, voice low and steady as though he's trying to contain his anger.

"Dude! Calm down!" Stiles raises his hands out in front of him in defense.

"Calm down! Calm down, Stiles? They tortured Erica to the brink of death! Have you forgotten that?"

"It was just a meeting, Allison needed me to talk to her father. This is Scott's life we're talking about. Scott is my best friend! I can't just sit around while my best friend and the person who might be his soul mate are being kept apart because of assholes who have no idea what being a werewolf is about. Code or no Code."

"You do not get to decide that!" Derek snarls. "I am the Alpha of that pack. You are a human."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles grits his teeth, steeling himself for the inevitable blow-up.

"YOU DO NOT GET TO MAKE DECISIONS ABOUT _MY_ PACK!" Stiles can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he refuses to back down or cry in front of Derek.

He breaks eye contact, to close his eyes, only when there's a frantic knock on the door, "Stiles, is everything okay? Who's in your room? What is going on?" When he opens his eyes, Derek is gone, the curtain over the window billowing out into the vacant space.

Stiles opens the door and lets his dad into the room. "What's going on? I could have sworn I heard Derek Hale yelling."

"No, Dad. I think it was just the voicemail, I forgot I'd hooked it up to the speakers." He sighs, worn out and shrugs.

"I have mail for you." There are a couple of packages from the universities he's been applying to, and he tears them open while his dad looks at him expectantly from the doorway. "I got into Stanford, Berkley... and Princeton." His dad whoops with joy.

"Well, if you want to know where I'd prefer you go, I'd say Berkley... or Stanford, because they are closer, but I'm so proud of you, son!" His dad pulls him to his chest.

When Derek kicks him out of the next pack meeting and doesn't return his calls for two months, Stiles accepts his enrollment at Princeton.

* * *

As much as he stayed away from Derek over his college career, he'd been in touch with everyone from the pack. Some of them, most notably- Isaac, Scott, and Danny had even visited him multiple times a year, but their senior year had been busy for everyone and it had become much harder to have those visits. So it isn't surprising when, In the weeks that follow Derek's visit, the whole pack stops by to meet AJ.

Lydia, Danny, and Jackson visit together, unsurprisingly. Danny is the first to try and take AJ from him and AJ just looks at Danny with this awed expression when he drags his finger down his cheek. It wasn't surprising that Danny was good with babies - he had four younger siblings and had often baby-sat for his neighbors terror-child. When he hands AJ to Lydia, he laces his fingers between Jackson's and kisses the back of his palm before pulling Jackson closer to him. Danny was everything that Jackson wasn't, but everything that he needed, he was the water and the air to Jackson's fire.

Stiles can sense Lydia's apprehension when Danny hands AJ to her, so he walks closer as she struggles to fit him in her arms. AJ has one hand on her boob and the other is flailing about as he gurgles toothlessly at Stiles. Lydia stares at him as though he is a math equation she is having a hard time puzzling out and it makes Stiles snigger behind his hand, mentally. Ten minutes later, she is wrapped around AJ's tiny fingers and is laughing at the silly faces he's making as he poops in his diaper. Stiles takes him then and walks to the changing table he set up on the chest of drawers.

Jackson gets emotional when he sees the way Stiles is with AJ and it makes Stiles reach out and hug Jackson, AJ nestled in between them like cheese in a sandwich. It still surprises Stiles how much Jackson has changed from their high-school years, and he's glad that he played a role in helping Jackson come to terms with his past and his emotions. There are times when the snarky and obnoxious boy that Stiles knew visits with his claws out and venom dripping down his teeth, but he knows now that it's Jackson's insecurities about the pack loving him as much as he loves them. When Jackson tentatively holds AJ like he's going to break, he is reminded of a scene he saw at the hospital when he was walking to the observation room, a woman, her husband, and their little girl were inside a room, and the look on Jackson's face is the same look the little girl had when her mother handed her the newborn. He can imagine Jackson and AJ running around like brothers play fighting. AJ looking up to Jackson. It makes Stiles want to take Lydia to the other room and shake her and tell her to give Jackson babies because he would be an amazing father.

When Isaac was first turned, he went from being a scared little boy to someone who had a lot of power and the conflict had manifested itself in an aggression, not unlike his fathers when the abuse had started. But as the pack grew closer and became a cohesive unit, Isaac's aggression turned into confusion. Years of being told he wasn't good enough began made him insecure and extremely self-criticizing, and even though Boyd is the one that Derek keeps close by his side, everyone knows that Isaac will always hold a special place in Derek's heart, and for some reason, it is the same for Stiles. When Stiles came back to town, Isaac had been away at a conference he'd been invited to speak at for survivors of child abuse. When he returns, Stiles' house is the first place he stops, even before dropping his stuff off at the Hale house. When Stiles hands AJ to him, AJ fusses a little and the sadness of rejection in Isaac's eyes makes Stiles want to hug him and take away the bad hand that life has dealt him. "Don't be scared, he won't bite you, Isaac. He can sense your hesitance. Show me the handsome, confident man that just came back from being a _guest of honor_ at a conference!" He says, reassuringly, and as the light comes back in his eyes, AJ settles down and is blowing raspberries at Isaac. The awe in Isaac's eyes fills Stiles with warmth and he settles down with his cup of tea just watching his little boys interact, it is a thought that both startles and calms him- Isaac being his little boy, because Isaac is as old as him, but in a way Isaac is still so much a child looking for approval and love, unable to believe himself worthy of it.

Boyd comes to visit with Derek. He is the strategist in the group, the one who made Derek the Alpha he's grown into. He makes the other Betas fall in line, but he doesn't hesitate to question the Alpha if he disagrees. He is the voice of conscience- he thinks logically and he never loses sight of his humanity, much like Scott. But somehow there is a calmness in Boyd that is lacking in Scott. Where Scott jumps into things head-first, Boyd plans things out to the smallest details. Stiles used to think he was psychic because he could see things happening before they did, but Boyd just understands human psyche like nobody else could- it was why he chose to stay on the outskirts as a human and the reason he became the conscience of the pack as a werewolf. When Stiles tries to hand AJ to Boyd, Boyd looks at Derek for permission, and for the first time in a long time, Stiles sees the kinks in Boyd's stoic armor- the closet romantic who has strong paternal instincts but refuses to mate because his Alpha needs him. Stiles looks at Derek with a raised eyebrow, and Derek shakes his head, a sad frown playing upon his lips.

Erica visits with a scowl on her face. She grimaces when Stiles tries to hand AJ to her and crosses her arms over her chest. "I do not want to hold that thing. I'm only here because Derek told me that I would be exiled if I didn't come." Erica was probably the most insecure of all the wolves he knew. She was so furious when Derek gave Jackson permission to bring Danny into the fold, she'd clawed his arm. But the thing about Erica was that when she loved, she loved fiercely. She didn't do 'acquaintances' and she didn't do 'like' or 'casual'. It was why she chose to be alone and wear an armor of prickly thorns. So Stiles puts AJ in his rocking chair and sets him on the Kitchen Island as he fixes Erica some lemonade, just the way she likes it. When he turns around, he can see how much she's restraining herself, he can see the slight upturn at the corners of her mouth, and the way her fingers twitch like she's itching to go hold AJ. "You can hold him if you want to. I won't judge you." Stiles says, and a half a second later, she has AJ cradled close to her as she coos at him. When Stiles puts the glass of lemonade on the island beside her elbow. Her mask of calm collected-ness falls back in place and she trusts AJ at him and huffs in annoyance because she's going to smell like a baby all day long, and that isn't sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> On inde


End file.
